Annabeth Goes to Goode High
by Bookworm12321
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode (cliche). She sees Percy, but when he says the wrong thing and she takes it the wrong way. She becomes jealous. Will they ever figure thing out. Is she jealous enough to make a life changing decision. Read to find out! The summary sucks but the story WILL be better ( I think) Enjoy! Rated T because I'm paranoid :).
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FANFICTIONERS! THIS IS MY EVER FIRST STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER (I SEE PEOPLE DOING THIS): I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

_BEEP BEEP!_

I swiped my alarm clock off my nightstand.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I grumbled as I crawled off my cozy bed and picked up my alarm clock nd slapped the off buttom and slammed it back on my nightstand.

"Stupid alarm clock", I mumbled. I went to shower and once the water hit my face, I was wide awake. While I was showering, I thought about my day ahead of me. Why you ask? BECAUSE IT IS MY FIRST DAY AT GOODE HIGH SCHOOL! What's so special about that school you may ask? IT IS PERCY'S SCHOOL! Who is he you may ask? MY BOYFRIEND WHO IS ALSO THE SON OF POSEIDON? Gods exist you may ask? YES! I finished showering and put on a gray sweater over a purple, v-neck, long sleeve shirt, jeans, and gray high tops and went to wake Thalia (daughter of Zeus).

"Oh gods", I thought. She is the laziest demigod i know so this will be a challenge. First i pulled her pillow out from under her, didn't work. Slpped her with her pillow, didn't work. Pulled her blanket, yelled in her ear, pushed her to the floor, which all didn't work. I guess I have to use my last, most dangerous idea. I prayed to Zeus and Artemis that they will not kill me, or curse me.

"OH MY GODS! WHAT A SURPRISE LADY ARTEMIS!", I said extra loudly. It worked! Thalia jumped up and bowed to the air.

"Good morning m'lady", mumbled Thalia. She look around in daze and finally caught on. "Annabeth Chase I will kill you!", she yelled.

"What?", I asked innocently.

"You woke me up at freakin' dawn that's what",she continued yelling.

"Technically, it is 7:40 and school starts at at 9. Plus, you take FOREVER to get ready", I reasoned. She thought about that and realized I had a point.

"Fine", she finally said."But have my breakfast ready by the time I come out", she said.

"ok", and i went downstairs to make her eggs, bacon, and toast. Half an hour later, she came down just as I set her plate down. She was wearing a leather jacket with punk button on it over a black t-shirt that said Green Day on it, ripped black jeans with a chain on it and black leather boots.

"Aren't you gonna eat", she asked.

"I finished eating around ten minutes ago", I said. " Now hurry up and eat or you're gonna make us late". By the time she finished eating it was 8:20 so we grabbed are backpacks and made are way to Goode High

* * *

**Yes! First chap finally up! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE review. I will try to post a story every week or every 3 review. Remember REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. ESPECIALLY NICE REVIEWS. **

** - Bookworm12321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! I know I know. It is not a new chapter. And it is still early in the story, but i had to post something. It will take a while for me to post another chapter because of school. But expect another chapter soon. Until then my dear fanfictioners.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Late New Years! This will be a new chapters. Thank you for the reviews. It surely made my day, Anyway, enough with the rambling and lets get on with the show.**

* * *

Thalia P.O.V.

As Annabeth and I walked up the stairs to Goode, I saw some people on the stairs immediately recognized them the popular clique. I could tell because for one thing, they were sitting on the stairs. Another things was that they were acting like they owned the school. The last thing was that one of the 'popular' boys yelled out "hey look, some newbies". I gave him my best glare ad he immediately shut his mouth and looked away. And because of my fatal flaw I scoffed and said " hey look, a wanna-be cool guy" and walked away. I cant believe that high school was so cliche, I thought it was only in the movies.

When we got to the building, all talking ceased and they all looked at us. It was kinda creepy, it was like they could tell that we were new kids. being the person that I am, I used the same glare as at first and glared at them. They instantly went back to talking to their freinds and clered a path for us. We followed the colorful signs that really hurt my eyes and finally found the 10th **(A/N I am not sure if they really are in 10th grade but I am just taking my best guess. If I am wrong, can you guys leave a kind review correcting me? Remember, this is after The Last Olympian and BEFORE The Lost Hero) **grade counseling office. Since Annabeth was the smart and social one, she spoke to the counselor.

"Hello Ms...", Annabeth stuttered and stared at the counselors name tag for a long time trying to read her name with her ADHD.

"Its Ms. Peake, dear", said the counselor. She was a fair-skinned woman probably in her thirties. She was actually kind of pretty.

"Hello Ms. Peake", said Annabeth. "We are here for our schedules."

"Names please", said Ms. Peake while opening the filing cabinet.

"Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace" answered Annabeth. I scowled at my last name. I actually didn't want to apply for Goode with my last name, I tried to apply with just my first name but Lady Artemis didn't let me and I knew better then to argue since I deeply respect her. I was shook out of my thoughts when Ms. Peake came back with our stuff. There were two papers and lock.

"Here you go, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. This paper is your schedule and this paper has your locker number and your combo on it. Please wait a second as I call in your tour guide", she said with a smile. She pressed a button on the speaker and said" Allison Key, please come to the !0th grade counseling office, Allison Key. Thank you." She looked back at us and smiled. Within a couple seconds, a young girl burst in and said breathlessly

"You called me Ms. Peake" said Allison. She was pretty girl. She had light yellow hair, almost white but you can still tell its yellow. Couple of freckles all over her nose and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple light blue t-shirt with a rose bejeweled on it and a dark blue sweater over it.

"Yse Allison. Can you take these two girls their lockers and show them around the school."

"Of course Ms. Peake", said Allison. " C'mon you two. Let's go"

"Thank you Ms. Peake", I said and I followed Allison out of the door.

* * *

**Finally! New chapter up. This might be a bit sucky because I am kind of rushing this. I am kind of lazy to do my homework right now so this a side project kind of thing. I have a question for you guys. Should I make Allison or mean girl or should she befriend Thalia and Annabeth? Let me know in the reviews. Until then my dear fanfictioners. (Also let me know if that should be my sign-off slogan thing)**


End file.
